My Jinx
by KeepMiAlive
Summary: Kid Flash has been out of town for a very long time. When he returns, he finds that Jinx has had a very difficult ride with a member of the H.I.V.E. five. WARNING: mentions of abuse and rape. There is Kid Flash/Jinx at the end. ONE-SHOT.


**I do not own Teen Titans, unfortunately. This is just a one-shot that hit me earlier today. Flamers, if you want to hate, go do it somewhere else. I will accept constructive criticism though.**

**insert-line-break**

**_K_****_id Flash has been out of town for a year and a half at this point_.**

She stood there, unmoving, clutching on to that necklace that she was so fond of. Her hands shook, as well as the rest of her body.

"Sugar, you really need to move on from that thing. You've got all the luck you'll ever need."

She jumped, but didn't turn.

"Sugar? Really? Grow up."

"Yeah, you're right. Sugar isn't nearly as sweet as you."

I smiled my brightest smile, but she still didn't turn.

"Is something wrong?"

Pink flashes came from that comment. She hurled the necklace at me, and ran. I snatched it out of the air and placed it gently on the satin cushion. Slowly, I crept out of the museum to follow her. I couldn't find her anywhere though. After combing through the nearby areas, I decided to go to where she lived.

She was just getting inside when I arrived. I stayed outside, choosing to peer through the windows.

Only Billy was home. Of course, that could still be still a houseful, but there were only two of him at the moment.

Billy stood. "Well now now. You've been out late. Lookin' for trouble?"

The other Billy grunted agreement. He came and yanked the hood off of her head.

"Jinx..." I whispered.

There was so much wrong with this image. The strong, independent woman that I knew was not here tonight. Instead, there stood a girl with sagging hair, shadows under her eyes, and bruises on her face. She flinched away.

"Billy, everyone will be back soon. I can't explain this all away forever."

He smirked. "Do I look like I care? You're bad luck. Accidents happen. You may trip, or get into a fight, or..." He was multiplying as he spoke, "maybe even lose someone that you care about. See-More is easy enough to find. And with a bit of effort, that pretty l'il boy you like so much can be caught too. Do you really want that?"

Jinx paled. "No! I mean, just, I...tomorrow, okay?! It's late; they should all be getting back soon." She stuttered and stumbled over her words. The Billys were still advancing, taking their time, and surrounding her.

"Already taken care of. They're all down town casing a new joint on the block. We've got the night to ourselves, and we all know how much you love that."

Billy smirked, and stuck a hand under her jaw. Jinx tried to fight back, but Billy punched her across the face.

"Now now. We all know that this is the fun part." He spun her around and ripped her dress.

I had to stop this. I vibrated through the wall. "Hey! What are you doing?"

The Billys looked up, and dropped Jinx. She crumbled to the floor, and then scrambled to the corner.

"Company? No sir, I do not believe that you were invited here." Said a Billy.

"Seems like we'll just have to kick him out!" Called another.

After the first few punches, I knew that there were way too many of them. There was no way that I could win this. I dived across the room to Jinx. I cradled her in my arms, and then ran out of the house. Billys were screaming and following me the entire time, but they got left behind soon enough.

Finally, we reached the Titan tower. Thankfully, everyone was asleep besides Raven, who was meditating in the corner of the main room. I brought Jinx into the infirmary. Gently, I laid her down.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she slid under the blanket to cover herself. From what could be seen of her body, there were many dark bruises and raw scrapes.

"What...what happened?" I asked, stunned.

She swallowed, and turned from me. "It's a long story."

"You can trust me." I slid my hand over to hers. She grabbed my hand, and slipped her fingers through mine.

"You've been gone a long time." She whispered.

"I know, sugar. But I'm here now. What was that, earlier?"

Jinx took a deep breath. "About a year ago...it was just me and Billy at home. I said something that made him mad. He smacked me. I hexed him, and that was that. But a while later, he did it again, and before I could hex him, he multiplied so many times that I couldn't do anything. That's how the hitting started..." She took another deep breath. "And then a few months ago, he decided to...take advantage of the situation. I...I can't do it anymore!"

Jinx turned on her side, and pulled me to her. I wrapped my arms around her, wary of the bruises, and pulled her closer. We sat there for a long time: Jinx sitting across my lap, wrapped in a blanket, sobbing into my shoulder, with me whispering encouraging things into her ear and kissing the top of her head.

"You'll never have to deal with that again. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere."

**insert-line-break**

Raven loaned me clothes for Jinx, and agreed to not tell anyone that she was here. Raven also helped to take care of Jinx's body, because there was only so much I could do in that department. While they were busy with that, I snuck out to go get Jinx a present.

"How are you feeling now?" I asked Jinx, once I'd returned.

A slight smile touched her lips, but then left again. She shrugged her shoulders.

"C'mon, we can do better than that, can't we?"

She shook her head.

"Well, I have something that might help a little. I got you a present."

Curiosity hit her eyes. She tilted her head.

"Close your eyes and sit up."

Distrust crossed her face, but she did as I asked. I walked around her, and fastened the necklace around her neck. Her eyes shot open.

"I know how much you've wanted this. I thought that it'd be okay to borrow it for a little while. I left them a note."

Her mouth fell open, and tears came to her eyes. Jinx reached up and put her hand behind my head. She pulled my head down, until our lips were touching. She kissed me hard, and then pulled back.

"I really am a bad influence on you, aren't I?"

I grinned. "The best bad influence I've ever had."


End file.
